The invention relates to a game machine capable of controlling two or more types of games which differ from each other, and more particularly, to a game machine which displays images of the games simultaneously, the games proceeding in parallel with each other.
In the background of recent growing demand for game machines, there is provided game machines wherein a single game machine is equipped with a game program for controlling images of games of a plurality of types.
For example, a game machine described in, e.g., JP-A-11-290505 has a secondary game in addition to an ordinary game. The secondary game is proceeded in accordance with a result of the ordinary game, thereby a profit margin of a player on account of the secondary game is increased and an expectancy to the game is afforded.
The hardware configuration of the game machine of this type will now be briefly described. As shown in FIG. 12A, the game machine includes a game storage section 10 for storing a game A program 10A, a game B program 10B, . . . , and a game X program 10X; a game selection section 12 which selects one from the game programs stored in the game storage section 10; a program control section 14 for controlling the game program selected by the game selection section 12; a game display and operation section 16 by which a game executed by the program control section 14 is operated and which displays an image of the game; and a game-progress storage section 18 for storing a progress status of a game.
As shown in FIG. 12B, according to operation processing of the game machine, a desired game is selected from the game storage section 10 (S100). In this case, the game selection section 12 selects only one game program to be executed from the plurality of game programs.
Only the game selected in step S100 is executed (S101A to S101X). For instance, when only a game A program is selected, the game A is proceeded as an independent game.
When the game executed in the previously-described step is completed (i.e., when a game is settled for the time being), a result of the game is stored in the game-progress storage section 18 (S102).
Processing starts again from step S100, and a game different from the previous game is selected. During the course of the game being in progress, information based on the result of the game stored in the game-progress storage section 18 is reflected in the progress.
As mentioned above, the related game has a plurality of games, that is, a game A, a game B, . . . , a game X which differ from one another. However, the related game machine performs a control such that the another game is proceeded after one game has been completed, because the games does not have an association in the game therebetween. Even when a characteristic of each game provides a variety of game presentations, overall effects of the presentations are weakened.
Especially, in a game machine having a plurality of games, each of the games is proceeded independently in order to prevent a creation of confusion for the player.
However, in association with advancement in a game and complication of features thereof, the game skill of the player improves. For this reason, “confusion” which would be introduced for the player is a relative term. The player has a very small chance of being bewildered by simultaneous progress in a plurality of games. Conversely, the present inventor has found that provision of these game characteristics results in further enhancement of amusement for the player.
Factors which introduce confusion for the player lie particularly in a case where games, which proceed exclusively in association with the player's operation (e.g., a shooting game or a role-playing game), are caused to proceed simultaneously. In contrast, in a case where games, which are caused to proceed by a computer after having been started by the player's operation, are simultaneously executed, the player is not required to perform complicated operations, and hence creation of confusion seems to be avoided.
In a game proceeded by a computer after having been started by the player's operation, the player's awareness is invoked when the player performs operation or when a result of progress in the game is displayed. The player can distract his/her awareness toward another matter while the games are proceeded by the computer. Even when a plurality of games are proceeded simultaneously, the player can readily enjoy playing the games without suffering confusion, so long as points which invoke the player's awareness are dispersed in advance.